Tes Kebohongan
by AvieRushinachan
Summary: *terinspirasi dari iklan produk makanan* Pada suatu hari di ruang utama Vexos, Shun, Marucho, dan Ace harus menghadapi berbagai pertanyaan dari Volt, Mylene, serta Shadow. Tanpa mereka sadari, kebohongan mereka akan dideteksi melalui 'Lie Tester' Sementara Danma, Mira, dan Baron, mereka hanya bisa mengintip kejadian itu di jendela. Apa yang akan dilakukan Shun, Marucho, dan Ace?


Pada suatu hari di ruang utama Vexos, Shun, Marucho, dan Ace baru saja dibebaskan dari sebuah tabung berair oleh tiga orang anggota Vexos yang menetap di Vestal. Mereka bertiga adalah Volt, Mylene, dan Shadow. Sementara Spectra meninggalkan mereka ke Bumi bersama Gus dan Lync, Mylene menggantikan posisi Spectra sebagai ketua organisasi Vexos.

Setelah Shun, Marucho, dan Ace dibebaskan, mereka disuruh oleh Volt agar segera menduduki sebuah bangku yang terdapat sebuah mesin pendeteksi. Ternyata, mesin tersebut adalah mesin pendeteksi kebohongan yang biasa disebut 'Lie Tester'. Untuk menggunakannya, seorang pengguna harus memasang dua buah kabel pada kepala seseorang. Mesin pendeteksi kebohongan atau 'Lie Tester' digunakan untuk mengetahui apakah seseorang berbohong atau tidak.

Sementara Danma, Mira, dan Baron yang baru saja datang dari dunia nyata langsung mengintip keadaan teman-teman mereka melalui jendela untuk mengetahui bagaimana kondisinya.

"Wah, gawat! Mereka pasti …!" tukas Mira.

"Shut! Jangan berisik, nanti kita bisa ketahuan!" seru Danma dengan pelan.

"Dan-senpai … apa yang mereka …?" tanya Baron, lalu didekap dengan tangan kanan Danma.

* * *

Sesaat kemudian, Shun, Marucho, dan Ace duduk di bangku yang terdapat mesin pendeteksi kebohongan itu. Sedangkan Volt, Mylene, dan Shadow, mereka segera mempersiapkan berbagai pertanyaan kepada tiga orang pemuda itu. Setelah pertanyaan itu disiapkan, mereka betiga langsung menghampiri Shun, Marucho, dan Ace.

"Ace, mengapa kedua orang manusia ini dibiarkan bertarung bersamamu untuk mengalahkan kami?" tanya Mylene di hadapan Ace.

"Marucho, bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui letak 'Dimension Controller' yang telah dihancurkan tanpa sepengetahuan kami, para anggota Vexos?" tanya Volt di hadapan Marucho.

"Hahahahaha …! Shun, kalau aku boleh bertanya … mengapa kamu ingin melindungi segenap Bakugan yang menetap di sini …? Bakugan hanyalah sekedar mainan, bukan teman!" tanya Shadow dengan ketus.

Ace, Marucho, dan Shun berpikir sejenak

"Hmmm … mereka temanku, Mylene. Mereka tidak bermaksud untuk itu, apalagi aku …," jawab Ace dengan ala kadarnya.

"T-t-ti-tidak tahu! Demi apapun, aku tidak tahu bagaimana!" jawab Marucho dengan tergagap-gagap.

"Aku tahu mengenai nasib Bakugan, tetapi mereka tidak terlantar begitu saja," jawab Shun dengan kalem.

Tiba-tiba, kode transkrip pada mesin itu langsung membentuk kata 'Bohong'. Tanpa mereka sadari, mesin pendeteksi kebohongan itu mengetahui secara langsung kebohongan mereka bertiga, walaupun mereka tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong di hadapan ketiga anggota Vexos tersebut.

"Eh … mesinnya menunjukkan bahwa mereka berbohong …," tegur Volt di hadapan Mylene dan Shadow.

Dengan berang, Mylene langsung memegang kerah pakaian Ace, Volt memegang tangan Marucho, sementara Shadow menggoyang-goyang pundak Shun. Lalu, mereka bertiga berkata, "KALAU BEGITU, APA YANG SEBENARNYA KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI!?"

Kemudian, aksi mereka terhenti oleh kedatangan Spectra, Gus, dan Lync sepulang dari dunia nyata. Lalu, Lync berkata, "Cukup! Buatkan mereka makanan karena mereka pasti lapar sejak berhari-hari!" untuk memberikan perintah kepada Volt, Mylene, dan Shadow.

Mendengar perintah itu, Volt segera membuatkan sebuah hidangan. Lalu, langkahnya terhalang oleh Spectra yang kemudian berkata, "Serakhan saja padaku, Volt."

"Spectra-sama, aku ikut," pinta Gus, disusul oleh anggukan Spectra yang tengah merapikan topeng merahnya.

* * *

Sementara Danma, Mira, dan Baron, mereka bertiga masih saja mengintip untuk mengetahui keadaan teman dekat mereka melalui sebuah jendela. Kemudian, Danma mengetahui bahwa Shun, Marucho, dan Ace akan diberi makan oleh para Vexos karena mereka kelaparan sejak berada di tabung berair selama berhari-hari.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Spectra, Gus, dan Lync meminta kepada Volt, Mylene, serta Shadow untuk segera memberikan makanan tersebut. Lalu, Shun, Marucho, dan Ace menerima hidangan dari mereka. Setelah mereka bertiga makan, Volt bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

"Hmmm … tidak begitu enak," jawab Marucho.

"Biasa saja," jawab Shun.

"Membosankan," jawab Ace.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tulisan 'Bohong' kembali tertulis pada kode transkrip mesin pendeteksi kebohongan itu.

"Aduh! Bohong lagi!" gerutu Mylene, sementara Volt dan Shadow marah besar.

"Ya ampun, ternyata mereka berbohong lagi …," Gus hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sesaat kemudian, Spectra dan Lync langsung memindahkan sepasang kabel yang terpasang pada kepala Shun, Marucho, serta Ace ke lidah mereka bertiga. Kemudian, kode transkrip pada mesin pendeteksi kebohongan itu langsung membentuk tulisan 'Enak'. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Danma, Mira, dan Baron yang tengah mengintip malah dikejutkan oleh itu.

"Uh, oh … sepertinya kita telat, deh …," tukas Baron.

"Aduuuh … malah mereka yang lidahnya dipasang kabel 'Lie Tester' …," Mira terlihat semakin khawatir, "Kita butuh mereka, tahu!" "Iya, aku tahu!" protes Danma, "Kalau begitu, kita harus menyelamatkan-!"

Lalu, perkataan Danma terpotong oleh aksi Spectra yang menyuruhnya untuk segera memasuki ruang utama Vexos bersama Mira dan Baron agar mereka dapat melihat kondisi Shun, Marucho, serta Ace.


End file.
